Lucky Charms
by OtakuPrincess28
Summary: What if you could have three wishes from catching a specific leprechaun? What if you fell in love with the leprechaun again your will? Find out what happens when you have to be careful about what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you!" Lucy gave chase, even though her lungs were burning. she had been chasing the short pink haired midget for the past hour. As the burning increased, so did her determination to catch the little fucker.

"Did you honestly think I was going to make this easy for you lass? As sure as my name is Natsu Dragneel, you will never... Umph!" Just as the last words were muttered out of his mouth, Natsu saw black after running right into a low branch and knocking his head backwards on a rock.

Natsu tried prying his eyes open. His head hurt, his body hurt, everything pretty much hurt. a few moments later he was able to successfully open his eyes half way to see that he was in a bedroom, the color of a pastel purple and blue. He assumed there was a fireplace inside the room, because he could smell and hear the firewood, though he couldn't tell exactly where yet. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments to be able to open his eyes a bit more.

Now that his eyes were open, he could see a little better in the room. It did have a fireplace, as well as a white ornate dresser, a closet door (or what he supposed was a closet door) on the far left of the room, a white ornate desk to match the dresser, and the bed also matched in the ornate design. It was a charming little room, but he knew it wasn't his, and that it belonged to his capture.

"I see you've finally awaken. You must be hungry." That couldn't be her. The girl who chased him around the deepest part of the woods, who stood up to all the dangers of that forest. THIS most certainly can not be Her! She had the voice of an angel. If he had to really describe it, it was as smooth as pure honey. The purest honey you can find in the world. And that angel, with her heavenly voice, was staring him down. It was almost as if she could see straight into his soul with those doe like chocolate brown eyes. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were hints of gold within those gorgeous orbs.

"Should I come back in a bit then? Truth be told, I may pass out if you wait any longer. It has been a trying Day." Without waiting for an answer, his angel turned to go, but just before leaving the doorway, she turned and stated "By the way, you can try all you might to leave, but what you may have failed to notice yet, is that you are chained to that bed. I have no intention of letting you go as of yet."

"What is it that you want? The whole pot of gold thing doesn't seem to be you, considering this posh style bedroom."

"Actually, you're quite right. I'm not looking for a pot of gold. I'm looking for the three wishes you grant."

"Listen lass, I ain't a genie. That would be Alladin you're looking for."

Lucy's face turned red. "I know for a fact that you grant three wishes. My mother caught a leprechaun years ago. After she saved his life, he told her that if she needed him again and they saw each other, he would grant her three wishes. And that the leprechaun was special with pink hair...and a fake accent. So cut the Irish crap out, cause you don't look Irish at all to me."

"Ok, since you're so smart, I'll cut the accent. But what makes you so sure that I'm the leprechaun you're looking for?"

Lucy thought about that for a moment. Her mother told her stories about the pink haired leprechaun and how nice he was after she had saved him, but there was something she was supposed to mention. After a moment, she had it. "Does the name Layla the Great mean anything to you?" That certainly got his attention, or so she thought with the way that his eyes shown recognition in them. "Guess that's a yes. Listen, it's pretty simple what I'm looking for. In all honesty, I just want my mother back."

Natsu's eyes went from recognition from hearing the familiar name, to question. "What do you mean you want her back? Did she go somewhere?"

Tears began to swim in Lucy's eyes and Natsu instantly regretted asking such a question. After a moment to recompose herself, Lucy gave him her answer. "She died. A few weeks ago. But she spoke so highly of you. You were the nicest leprechaun she had met and that if I ever got into any trouble, to look for you. She even mentioned that you both spoke about having children and how family was most important to you."

"I'm sorry blondie. First thing's first. I can grant you those three wishes, however, I can't bring back from the afterlife. Mavis knows I wish I could ease your pain on that one. From what I've heard, Layla the Great was a wonderful witch who was kind to all creatures. Which brings me to my next issue. I'm not the leprechaun you were seeking. That would be my father, Igneel Dragneel. He was the one your mother saved. And just like you, I have heard many a story about it and how we leprechauns should seek the good in all. But if we should cross Layla the Great's path, then we should help her in any way we can." Natsu gave this information with great regret and sorrow. However, he told her the truth, for that was in his nature to not lie. Lucy let the information seep into her mind for a few minutes. During his confession, she had moved closer to the bed and sat next to her new found friend/prisoner.

Sigh. "I thought as much. No matter how much I tried to tell myself that no amount of magic could bring her back. Then, as long as you are willing to grant me those wishes, I would be appreciative of what you could do." Lucy looked to him with pleading in her eyes.

"I will do what I can, however, if you are Layla the Great's daughter, you should have magic yourself, am I wrong?"

"I did. My magic was sealed away by my father after my mother's passing. It's been a challenge to be a 'normal' human, but I've survived. You know, the usual, 'true love's first kiss' will break the spell. I ran away from him in search of you to help with that. Some way to break the spell without having to result to living my life alone. It's not easy to just go up to someone and say 'hey, can you kiss me to see if you're my true love?" Lucy gave a small laugh, which resulted in Natsu joining in and both laughing at their predicament.

"So is this the home of your father you ran away from?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. "I still have secret doors in and out of this mansion to come and go as I please. Not that my father really has anything to do with me anymore."

For the next several hours, Lucy and Natsu sat talking about nothing and yet everything. They learned that they both have situations where their parents weren't around much, and about each other's lives that they lived every day. Lucy started getting a bit of a crush on her new friend (now that she really looked at him, he was handsome and built for a midget). She kind of felt bad that she wanted him to be a bit taller for her, but hey, he was still nice looking, and she didn't really have any male friends, so she could look and dream, right? At the same time, Natsu was looking at his non-magical friend in a new light. He learned about the hardship of losing her mother and how her father treated her horribly after her death because she looked just like her mother and he didn't want to be reminded. It made Natsu want to protect her from such a person for as long as he could. And if he could get a bit of a thank you by being able to be near the beautiful bombshell of a blonde, who he just learned her name was Lucy, who could blame him?

As the hours drew on, so did the phases of the sky. It was getting dark and the only light around the two was the glow of the fire in the fireplace. "Wow, I can't believe we have been talking this who time. I guess, I should ask for my wishes and let you go. Or how does it work?"

Natsu thought about this. He could take advantage of the situation, since she didn't know that the wishes would only be granted if he were still captive and didn't have a choice. But Natsu actually liked this girl and wanted to gain her trust. "Well, normally I would have to remain your prisoner until all the wishes were granted, but, for you, if you don't know what you want now, I'll return each day to ask what it is you wish."

"Thank you Natsu. You truly are a good person. And I hope, good friend?" Natsu nodded and they shook on it. Lucy unchained Natsu and waited for him to take leave. He said his goodbyes, saying he would return in the morning and ask if she thought of a wish. She bid goodbye and went to bed, dreaming of dragons, witches, leprechauns, and love that couldn't possibly exist.

 **Ok guys! New short story submission here. I have to thank Wordsaremyspells131 and ShanaHollows for this wonderful idea when I was on some good drugs from the hospital. I have recovered from my surgery, and plan on finishing this and my first story Let's Play A Love Game. As always, I appreciate all of you and love hearing from you in the reviews. Let me know what you think. I think I am bad at one shots, which is why I broke this up a bit. More to come...I already have 3/4's of it written. Muah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome to the next chapter of Lucky Charms. I swear, if it wasn't for some good medication, this story probably wouldn't exist. And don't worry, it's prescribed meds. Just about done with them. It's been a trying year so far, but I look forward to better times. Well, now that the depressing side of things is over with...on with the story...lol_**

The next morning, Lucy awoke to a tapping on her window. She threw the bedclothes away from her and went to open her window. Natsu was waiting on the other side hanging on to the trellis that led up to her window on the fifth floor. She let him in and had him sit on the bench so she could change in the adjoining bathroom. Once she got out of the bathroom all freshened up, there was a knock on the door. Lucy told Natsu to hide in the bathroom for a moment.

As Lucy opened the door, she sighed a breath of release. It was her maid with the morning breakfast, who just also happened to be one of her best friends in the entire world. No matter how close she was though, she couldn't risk Natsu being caught. "Virgo! You scared me half to death! I thought it could possibly be my father at the door. I'm so glad to see you!" Lucy gave her a big hug. "Likewise princess. I'm glad you are here and not out and about again. I believe your father has another soon-to-be to introduce you to." Lucy paled at the thought. "Ugh! When will he realize I will not accept anyone he just throws at me! He's the one who put this damn spell on me! He should find a different way to undo it!" "Princess, we all just want what's best for you. It's not like Love at first sight is a real thing." "Well maybe it is. Maybe I just met someone yesterday who I fell in love with at first sight and want to spend the rest of my days with. Someone who father would never approve of." "Sigh, sorry Princess, I mean well. I just hope you find happiness is all. I hate what your father did to you."

With a hand to her forehead, Lucy sighed once more. "I know Virgo, and I do appreciate it. I have a headache though, so if you could just leave the tray on the table, I promise to eat." With a small nod and a curtsy, the maid did as she was told and left the blonde to her thoughts, until the bathroom door opened. Only then, did she remember about Natsu and the conversation she had with Virgo about love at first sight. Lucy could not have turned anymore red at blushing about it.

Natsu had heard every word that was said, and came out of the adjoining bath with a smirk on his face. He couldn't have asked for a better way to let the blonde know that he almost felt the same way with a bit of teasing, of course. "So, you met someone other than me yesterday?"

Lucy learned that apparently she can turn another shade redder than what she was. "N-n-no. I mean, it was a statement to have my maid leave the subject alone. I m-m-mean, well, it's not as if you aren't entirely...um...well, ok, you are good looking, but I'm sure you have someone you are with."

"Nope."

One single word. That's all he had! Come on! "Did you want there to be?" Oooh, Natsu could be such a tease. But two could play at that game. Lucy had a smirk of her own on her face. Though, with her smirk, she tried to put on a look of lust to make him feel uncomfortable, or at least blush himself. She had succeeded though. The blush that crossed his cheeks made his already pink hair stand out more.

"Well, I guess, if you don't have someone, then maybe..." as she was talking, she sauntered up to Natsu, who had found a seat at the table where the maid had placed the food. Slithering up to him, she sat down right on his lap and got close to his face. She was so close, that just moving an inch towards each other, they both would have been lip locking. So she went past his face to his ear and whispered, "maybe we should eat breakfast."

That was all it took for Natsu to become hard as a rock. Lucy could feel it too. Even with her blushing, she felt proud that that was something she could do to him and make him want more. Or, for some reason, hoped he wanted more. "You know, I feel bad for saying this, but I just wish you were taller. That way I can look into your eyes the way I want."

As if by some magical chance (of course), Natsu grew taller and more built than before. His head of pink locks grew longer, and he now was just a bit taller than Lucy. She supposed he also grew in other places considering the bulge felt bigger. Lucy's eyes became huge as saucers. "Natsu, did you just glow and grow?!" Natsu gave a chuckle. "Yeah, I did. And not just in the 'JR' department. You made a wish, I made it come true." "Oh. I didn't even realize that counted as a wish." Lucy considered this for a few moments. "I guess I should be more careful with the next two wishes."

"You could, but what fun would that be?" Natsu countered. "Unless you are going to be wishing for some fun." Natsu raised his eyebrows. Lucy turned beet red. "I think I'll save the next wish for later after I have thought about it a bit."

The two ate breakfast in peace, after Lucy left Natu's lap. And the rest of the day had been the same as the day before. The two would sit in the gardens under the shade of the willow tree and talk about anything and everything. When they ran out of things to say, Natsu laid his head in Lucy's lap while she read from a book she brought outside with her. When they grew bored, they made their own story up with an adventure all their own. By the time the stars were shining and the crickets could be heard all around them, both friends said their goodbyes with Natsu promising he would return the next day.

The sun shone brightly in the sky. Another beautiful day had woken Lucy up. And the knock at the window was insistent that she woke up soon. With a bright smile on her face, Lucy risen out of bed to answer her morning wake up call.

"Good morning beautiful" Natsu greeted. "I swear, the sun's rays have nothing compared to the beauty of your golden locks."

"Natsu, good morning. I swear you are more precise and on time then the rooster's morning call." Lucy giggled. Natsu wasn't offended. He laughed along right with her. "Thought about the next wish, my lady?" "I may have, but I just need a little time this morning to word it right. I'm afraid that if I don't say it the way I mean it, it could go sour."

Natsu couldn't argue with reason. Of course Lucy would be the one to over think something as simple as a wish, but in all honesty...he had never thought about the negative outcomes of wishing. Maybe he should look into that a little. He never intended to give someone something they didn't want.

"Ok, I think I have it, my second wish." Natsu stood ready and smiling his brilliant smile that Lucy had come to know and love. "What'll it be my lady?" Lucy, who had already been pacing the room, stopped and looked him right in the eyes. Natsu was still tall and grown from her first wish, and it helped. "I wish to be surrounded by loving people. Somewhere far from here so I won't have to feel alone so much."

Natsu's smile beamed even wider. "You're wish, my lady, is granted." Looking around and getting confused by the minute, Lucy looked at Natsu like he had three heads. "Just how is my wish granted?" Natsu giggled and said, "Pack what you need for now. We can always come back through your many secret entrances should you need anything else. I've got a new home just for you, and a guild full of friends for you to meet." Lucy was more confused than ever, but decided to go along with what he said. So after getting changed and wearing a short navy blue mini skirt, a white sleeveless polo, her favorite brown leather boots, and putting her hair in a side ponytail, Lucy packed what she deemed necessary that she could carry for that first time, and left the stone surroundings of her mansion.

 _ **As usual you beautiful people you, please review. I'm still learning the system a bit, so don't be discouraged if I can't individually respond to you guys. I would like to take a moment and say that your encouragement is welcoming and I am thankful to every follower. Till next time loves!**_


	3. none

For those who are following my stories, im updating at the moment, i do apologise. i am not giving up my stories, however just on a small hiatus because i live in south florida abd have evacuated the state due to the severity of hurricane irma. As soon as things settle after kniwing what has happened in the storm, i will continue to update. Thank you all for your continued support. For those who are looking for other amazing stories, pkease check out my friend's pages... wordsaremyspells131 and shanahollows and quite-a-riot. You will not be disappointed.

I look forward to continuing later on shortly. My prayers to all my family and friends who could not make it out of the state like i did...


End file.
